Absolute Slicing
The power to slice through absolutely anything. Absolute/ultimate form of Cutting. Variation of Absolute Attack. Also Called * Meta Cutting/Slicing * Omni Cutting/Slicing * Reality Cutting/Slicing * Ultimate Cutting/Slicing Capabilities The user can cut through absolutely anything and everything, which absolutely nothing can defend against. The attack can cut down opponents of any form, whether they be immortal, invulnerable, or the hardest substance in existence. It can also reach every plane of existence, whether it be space and time or alternate and pocket dimensions. The cut can affect the target no matter what it is, as it is an Omnipresential attack that can slash through all timelines and parallel dimensions. Intangibility cannot evade the attack as it cuts past the "intangible" defense and strikes the physical being beneath it. The user can slash through intangible elements such as fire and water, causing them to split apart as oppose to a normal cut which would simply allow them to reform. This power also slashes through metaphysical concepts such as reality and illusion, allowing one to either dispel and destroy illusions of any level or slit through the barrier between the two and allow imagination to become reality or vice versa. Dreams and memories can also be cut, allowing one to escape from being trapped in nightmares and the mental world. Conceptual locations and beings such as heaven or hell, living or spiritual, and gods or devils, are also affected by this ability. Applications * Absolute Attack ** Concept Destruction: destroy and negate conceptual defenses such as time and dimension to successfully hit the target. ** Defense Break: bypass and penetrate all forms of defense, whether it is physical or conceptual. ** Genetic Cutting: cut/slash other at the genetic level. ** Intangibility Cancellation: ignoring the fact that the target cannot be affected by attacks, the strike cannot be phased through. ** Irreversible Destruction: true to the attack being "absolute", the effects and damage inflicted are also absolute, causing regeneration and reconstruction to fail. ** Omnipresential Attack ** Soul Mutilation: attack spiritually incorporeal beings such as otherwise intangible ghosts or invulnerable deities. * Boundary Manipulation ** Reality Perception: slash through illusions and dreams of any level, dispelling them and returning to reality. ** Reality Restoration: slash through any reality distortions and alterations to return it to its original state. ** Subjective Reality: slash through the boundary between reality and illusions. * Cutting * Severing ** Dimensional Slicing: slash through the dimensional barriers. ** Razor Wind: slash through the air to create a vacuum blade. ** Space-Time Slicing: slash through the space-time continuum. Associations * Conceptual Attacks Limitations * Users of Omnilock are immune. * A blade of absolute sharpness cannot be sheathed, as it would simply slice through it with the slightest movement. ** This may be mitigated by special sheath/way to store the blade. * A slip may cause the blade to fall through the ground. Known Users See Also: Absurdly Sharp Blade. Known Weapons Gallery File:Hakumen_Wielding_Interfectum_Malus_Okami.png|Hakumen (BlazBlue) wielding the Interfectum Malus: Ōkami, which allows him to cut through anything: timelines, dimensions, and the abilities of Ars Magus. Zaraki Wielding Nozarashi.png|Kenpachi Zaraki's (Bleach) Zanpakuto, Nozarashi, possesses incomparable cutting power, able to destroy city-sized meteorites and cut through pocket dimensions. The Sword (Cardcaptor Sakura).png|The Sword (Cardcaptor Sakura) can cut through anything, including magical barriers and the space-time continuum, which ended the otherwise endless loop caused by The Loop. File:Dimension_Sword_Attack.png|Janemba (Dragon Ball) channeling his reality warping powers through his Dimension Sword, allowing him to slice through absolutely anything. File:Akabane's_Bloody_Sword_Cutting_Space-Time.png|Kurodō Akabane (Get Backers) claims that his Bloody Sword is a blade with reality-altering powers, and that there is nothing it cannot cut. Inuyasha Meidō Zangetsuha.gif|Inuyasha (InuYasha) using the Meidō Zangetsuha to fire dimensional blades that slice through anything and drag them into the netherworld, and destroy a Shikon Tama enhanced Naraku. File:Tsubame_Fury_Dankuu.jpg|Tsubame Fury (Kagijin) utilizing his Dankū, which is said to be able to cut through anything in the world, as long as it's in his sight. Distance is of no issue, as he can even cut the moon while being on earth. File:BlastSword.jpg|The Blast Sword (Slayers) is so sharp that not only can it cut absolutely anything, it can cannot be properly sheathed without using another sword as its scabbard. File:Grim_with_scythe.jpg|Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) utilizing his scythe,can cut and slice through anything. File:Durandal H.png|Durandal (Valkyrie Crusade) is a goddess that possess a holy sword that can cut through anything. File:Danda-Chakra H.png|Danda-Chakra (Valkyrie Crusade) is the spirit of a chakram that possesses chakrams that can cut and slice through anything. Ryu Hayabusa Dragon Sword.png|The True Dragon Sword (Ninja Gaiden) a divine dragon fang empowered by the soul of the Divine Dragon, can slice through anything. Even the the Evil Deities such as Vigoor Emperor and Vazdah. Ryu and the Blade of the Archfiend.gif|The Blade of the Archfiend (Ninja Gaiden), a demonic blade forged from a meteorite breathed upon by the Archfiend Vazdah. It can tear apart even powerful immortals like Vazdah himself or the Goddess, the LOA's doomsday biological weapon. The True Monado.png|When the monado (Xenoblade Chronicles) becomes "The True Monado" it can slice through anything including gods of any caliber Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Blade-based Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Common Powers